Mozu/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm feeling tougher than a ratty old country cat today. Bring it on! (surge) * "I've had plenty of time to practice with my favorite weapon." (weapon proficiency) * "Whoa, look at this! Looks like it's still in good condition, too!" (item) * "Do you think a li'l country gal like me could wear something from his fancy shop?" (accessory gift) ** "You're really going to just GIVE this to me? Wow, you're the best, Corrin!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Aww, this is for me? You're too kind, Corrin." (accessory gift, liked) ** "Aww, shucks. Thanks for remembering my birthday." (friendship birthday present) ** "This is a great gift, but just being with you is the best present I could ever hope for." (married birthday present) ** "That's OK. I'll just stick with what's worked for me so far." (accessory gift, refusal) ** "Is this the kind of thing they wear in the big cities?" (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Seems like a good day for a long nap under a tree somewhere..." (idle) * "I just don't want to get in anyone's way out there..." (idle) * "I've got plenty of chores to do right now... Did you need something?" (idle) * "Hey, Lady/Lord Corrin. How goes it?" (idle) * "Great job today. Did you work up an appetite? I've always got fresh fruit." (idle) * "I never thought I could keep up, but you've inspired me. Thanks, Lady/Lord Corrin!" (idle) * "Happy birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin! You should plant a tree today." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! I hope you’re hungry. I made something special!" (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Do you feel overwhelmed here? I sure did at first." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Hey, what do you do when you're not working?" (free time) * "Want to fight together? I'm a hard worker." (team up) Replying - Normal * "I spend as much time as possible outdoors, enjoying nature!" (free time) * "Gee, that'd be great! I won't let you down." (team up) Asking - Married * "You've made me so happy. I love you!" (love) Replying - Married * "Aww, you're making me blush. I love you, too, you know!" (love) * "I have a way of staying safe even when things are dire. So please, don't worry!" (promise) Asking - Child Replying - Child * "I'm always here for you. Just tell me what you need." (conversation with child, reply) Private Quarters Friendship * "I hope you like talking about animal husbandry and cooking..." (Invite) * "I made us some more rice and veggies. This'll fill up our bellies!" (Invite) * "Your room is so fancy! Thanks for lettin' me look around!" (Invite) * "Oh! You're both home. Well, I sure hope I brought enough rice for all of us." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "You're finally back! I've been cooking up a storm." (Entrance) * "You're here...just in time! I was getting SO lonely." (Entrance) * "Welcome back. Do you wanna snuggle?" (Entrance) * "I never knew being married would be this much fun!" (After Bonding) * "Welcome home. I love taking a hot bath, but I wish I didn't turn into a tomato." (Entrance, Bath) * "Aww... That breeze feels so soothing. I could fall asleep right now." (Bath, Good) * "W-wait! There's no need to drag me out of bed by the heels! I'm awake!" (Wake Up, Bad) * "Wha?! Oh, Corrin...you're back. I was just catching a few winks." (Wake Up, Good) * "I wanted to do something nice to welcome you home. I hope you like flowers." (Flowers) = Bonding = Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin! You should plant a tree today." * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *"I feel like I'm ready for anything!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm growing like a weed!" (4-5 stats up) *"That's a little better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Gosh, that's too bad!" (0-1 stat up) *"I'm too big for my britches." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I could get used to this!" Confession Roster A daughter of farmers from a small village in Nohr. Lacks confidence, but tries her best to help those around her. Overwhelmed to be near royalty all the time. Has the best survival skills in the army. Born on 10/6. Help Description A nervous Hoshidan villager who always tries her very best. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Support * "It's alright..." *"whimpers" * "Here I go!" * "I'll go with you." * "I'll protect you." * "Can we do this?" * "This could be tough!" * "Let me help you." * "Whew..." * "I won't let you die." Attack Stance * "Too slow!" * "Me too!" * "Pay attention!" * "What are you looking at?!" * "One more!" Guard Stance *''*Gasp*'' "So scary!" Critical/Skill * "You're a bad apple!" * "I can do this!" * "You smell like a goat!" * "You reap what you sow!" Defeated Enemy * "What do you know." * "Wow, look at me, hehe!" **Sighs* **Giggles* *"Did I get stronger?" *"That went well!" *"Whaddya know?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You saved me." * "Thanks!" *"Whaddya know?" *"You're strong!" Defeated by Enemy * "Not... strong enough..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes